A Crows Feathers
by FaithElf
Summary: Meet Crow Hogan Youngest member of the three Brothers Jack and yusei he had a rough past so let's see what happens wen all three of them were children's
1. New Family

**_Me; Well what can I say I love yu gi oh story's so i hope y'all enjoy it please review for ideas for this or any other storys yall like to see now whith that said on with the story_**

**_Crow: she doesn't own Yu Gi Oh 5ds_**

**_Jack_****_: or the cover_**

**_Yusei: but she does own Her Oc_**

**_Crystal_****_: thats me _**

Satellite was a poor place to live at. It was once part of Domino City but due to an accident that happen it was separate leaving Crow Hogan an orphan he was 5 years old he had orange hair and grey eyes he was wearing a bandana wich hold hes hair up an orange sleeveless shirt with a vest some jeans and boots but he also had a mark on hes arm shape like a tail Crow didn't have anyone to take him in no family no friends no home just hes shadow to keep him company That is until one day crow found some Yu-Gi-Oh Cards in the dump

"Wow Cool maybe i can make a deck with these"

said crow as he started looking for more the cards he had found were D.D. Crow and Crow Goblin since that day Crow had made some friends with a group of kids who thought his how to play Yu-Gi-Oh they all usually play for fun so on this day Crow was playing against one of the kids Name Yusei Fudo

"Okay junk warrior attack Crows life points Directly" (**_They did not had dual disk just to be clear)_**"aw man i lost again" said Crow

"well that was predictible"

said another Kid there name Jack Atlas

"Cot him some slack Jack hes getting better"

"whatever"

"we better get going before Martha worries" said Yusei

"yeah"

Crow sigh and got up saying

"okay see you guys later"

"hey Crow why don't you ask your parents if we could have a sleepover" ask Yusei

Crow look down sad and didn't respond

"um was ut something i said" ask yusei

Jack look at crow and soon realization hit him

"Crow are you an orphan?" ask jack

Crow nodded with tears in hes eyes

"Do you have a place to stay" ask jack

crow shake hes head no now crying

Yusei wen over and hugs Crow wile jack said

"then why don't you come with us Martha will take you in i know she will"

"yeah we could all be brothers" yusei said

"a are you s sure" ask Crow

Both Yusei and Jack nodded and Jack said

"of course we are now let's get going"

Crow nodded and got up wile rubbing hes eyes

"since were going to be brothers now let me just say jack is the oldest he has 7 years old and im 6 how old are you Crow" adk yusei

"5" answer Crow timid

"okay lets get going Martha place os a little far"

"got that right mate" said Jack

then they started there long walk to Martha's place but wen they were halfway there Crow yawns and rubbed hes eyes once more

"if your tired i can carry you" said Jack

Crow nodded absent minded and jack pick him up as soon as Crow was safely on Jacks back Crow falls asleep so yusei walked over and take the bandana of crow head making Crows hair fall down over hes shoulders both yuseo and Jack smile as they continue to walk there

(**_Time skip to marthas place)_**Wen they got to marthas place Crow was still sound asleep and martha was raging mad as she said

"were have you boys bee you had me worry sick"

"Sorry martha but we brought a friend over" said Jack

"yeah can he stay he doesn't have a hime or family" added Yusei

Martha sigh and look at crow then smile taking crow off of Jacks shoulders

"of course he can" said Martha

"great we have a little brother" said yusei Happy

"does that mean were not getting pushed"

ask Jack

"Nope you two are still in trouble your grounded for a week"

"aww But martha" whine both Yusei and Jack

"Don't But me you two now go to your rooms before you wake your brother up"

**_(yes Yusei Jack and Crow will be sharing a room)_**yusei abd jack walk up the stairs in defeat as they said

"yes ma'am"

**_Me: that was fun to write and you three look adorable as kids_**

**_Jack: no i don't i looked Handsome_**

**_Crystal: and the difference i_**s

yusei**_: here we go again_**

**_Crow: if you guys have any questions feel free to ask in the Comments/Reviews_**

**_Everyone: Until Next time Goooooood byebyeee_**


	2. new friends?

Chapter 2: i can't tink of a name

Martha had let crow stay with her and she put another sleeping bag on yusei and jacks room

"okay little crow you'll be charging a room with jack and yusei is that okay" ask martha on the dinner table

"thats awesome thank you so much Martha" said crow

"Non sense Crow it's my pleasure and you can call Mom if you feel up to it it's up to you"

"okay mom " said crow as he finished eating

"Yusei Jack why don't you two give crow a tour of the house"

"yes ma'am" answer both jack and yusei

after the tour of the house crow ask

"why do you two call Martha Ma'am"

"well you see" start to say jack

"she can be scary when she's mad so piece of advice don't get her mad" said yusei

"okay" said crow as he looks at the air vent wen a thought went tru his head so he asked

"were do the air vent go"

"all over the house why" ask jackl

"no reason" said crow

that night wen everyone was asleep crow got out of bed and went to the air vent that were behind the couch

" big enough for me to fit in"

mumbled crow as he went in the air vent smiling

"could be useful in the future"

said crow to himself as he got out of the air vent

"what are you thinking bird brain"

said a new voice

"who said that" ask crow a little scared as he turned around and see one of hes Card Blackwing Gale the whirlwind

"surprised" said Gale the whirlwind

"cool how am I seeing you and talking to you also your technical the bird brain"

"hey rude much"

"yeah no so im going to go back to bed before anyone see im gone goodnight gale"

"really gale"

"well it is your name"

"Crow what are you doing up" ask Martha

"uh nothing" said crow

"Don't bother telling her about me she can't see me"

"i know that" mumbled crow

"who are you talking to" ask Martha

"nobody ill go to sleep now goodnight"

said crow and ran up stairs going to sleep with a big smile on he's face as he mumbled

"best day ever"

**sorry for not updating my key board is messed up and its really hard to type**


	3. water balloon

It has been more than a week since crow had went to live with martha yusei and jack to say non the least he was enjoying every moment of it

but he still could not figure put why he could see hes duel monster spirit Blackwing gale the whirlwind at this moment crow was inside the air vent talking to gale

"so how can i see you?" ask crow

"how and i suppose to know?" ask gale

"so you can somehow talk to me bur you don't know how or why?"

"yep is it that hard to understand bird brain?"

"yes i must be going crazy"

"your not"

"i am"

"not"

"crow!?" came a new voice of Yusei

crow quickly look out of the air bent that was on the sealing to see yusei walking around

"crow?!" he call out again

gale look at crow "water balloon?"

crow smirk and nodded "yeah" he whisper as he pulled out a water balloon from a bucket that has been next to him then he open the air vent just as yusei walk under and dump the water balloon on yusei head who proceeded to scream and look around

"who did that?!" he ask

crow laugh softly and gale burst put laughing

"crow was that you wait are you in the air vent?" ask yusei looking up at the air vent "how did you even get up there"

"busted" said gale and disappear as crow open the air vent and jump down

"pick a boo i see you" crow said as he cover his eyes and opening them again laughing

yusei couldn't help but laugh "come one martha call us"

"you wont tell about my hiding spot will you"

"nah don't worry your secret is safe with me" said yusei as he grab crows hand and they go to find martha


	4. aargument

It was a normal day at martha residence with consists of jack and crow arguing yusei watching the argument and martha having to break them apart so after on of those arguments the boys were sitting at the table with martha

"does anybody care to explain what happened?" ask Martha

Jack who was crying said "crow said archfind are stupid"

"well that was after you call me a carrot" said crow

"witch was after you said i was ugly"

"that was after you force me out of the bathroom"

"i called dibs on going after yusei''

"so you were literally just wanted to do your hair i needed to use the bathroom"

martha sigh as the two of them started arguing again wile yusei just look at them not sure of what to do

"okay boys break it up now crow we do not call each other names that goes for you too jack and jack we do not force people out the bathroom in order to just do your hair so do not let me catch you either of you again do i make myself clear?" sai martha crossing her arms and staring at the two of them

"yes mam" they both said at the same time

"good now go to your room and think about what you two have done"

and with that all three of them ran up the stairs and into their share room hoping not to call upon marthas rath anymore


End file.
